pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pikachu
Headline text Pikachu (ピカチュウ Pikachu) is an Electric-type Pokémon and the evolved form of Pichu. It cawasdn evoeewwafwwlve into a Raichu by use of a Thunder Stone. wefwefwef Pikachu is notable for being the most well-known and recognizable Pokémon. Over the years, Pikachu has become so popular that it serves fwef Appearance sdfwe-Ash'wefs.png|thumb|left|Ash's Pikachu]] wef wdfakflskfdlkjfsadkljfsd;klfjsdfjsldf ewf Special Abilities fwefwefwef fsaPikachu are knoawefwefawn to have the ability Static. Static allows foe a 30% chance to paralyze an opponent, if the opponent physicallyefdsafsdafe attacks the Pikachu or if the Pikachu physically attacks the opponent. sadfewefafeaedawafwefwe Pikachu's fastored electricitsdfsdfsadfwey at will, at varying i wf ewf waefsdntensities making it useful for attacks or other taskssdfa. It has been noted that Pikachu need to discharge stored electricity if it has not been in use for a while. If a Pikachu has stored too much electricity without releasing any, it could result in illness. In Anime Pikachu in theewafadsaf Anime series is most notable for beinsdfasfg under the ownership of Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum. Thisfsafsadffds Pikachu has appeared in every episode since the beginning of the series. Ash received this Pikachu from dsfdsf In thesavserhbhhgmfs anime, Pikachu ovcsbvasdaewaewgfgdsther than Ash's have also made appearances. One of which is [[Ritchie's Pikachu "Sparky", which unlike most Pikachu, Ritchie's has a tuft of long fur on its forehead . Although Sparky, unlike Ash's Piksfdbfadbadsacdavhu, vbasis indifferent about being inside its Poké Ball, though it is almost always shown outsidevv, similar to Ash's Pikachu. dsv In the episode The abadbnfhmasvasPi-Kahuna, there was a Pikachu named "Puka" owned by a surfer named Victor. This Pikachu asdfgnmhsdfbvfsable to sense the waves in the ocean. savsdvsvsda One of the morsdsvsde popular events involving another Pikachu was when Ash was transformed into a Pikachu near the end of the esdvvsfdbgdb bdpisode Hocus Pokémon by a mdsavczxcasvdsvsddagician named Lily. At the beginning of the next episode Ash was transformed back into a human, bufdh,l/fvadt this concept has been the basis of several possibilities and stories among fans. The fanon term for Ash in Pikachu form is Ashachu. In Game Pikachu first appeared in the [vsdcdsvRed and Blue|Generation I games], where it could only be found in Viridian Forezxvcasdvast and at the [Plantdsvasadvds] in Kanto. As Pikachu's popularity grew, it was featured as a version mascot in Pokémon Yellow and was the Starter Pokémon at the beginning of the game. Pikachu dsvdsavdsa Pichu to dsvsdvevolve into a Pikachu, a Pichu must have high Happiness. In order for a Pikachu to evolve into a Raichu, a Thunder Stone must be used. Pokédex Entries Sprites Locations Super Smash Bros. Pikachu has also appeared in all three Super Smash Bros. Series games. Pikachu is a very agile and mobile playable character. In Super Smash Bros. Pikachu was considered the strongest playable character. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Pikachu's Skull Bash move was introduced, and its Quick Attack ability was upgraded so that it did a small amount of damage to opponents. Pikachu has also once again appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a playable character. Along with Mario,Samus,Kirby,and Link, Pikachu is a mascot for the Super Smash Bros. series. Origins The name "Pikachu" is a portmanteau of the Japanese words "pikapika", an onomatopoeia for electric sparkling, and "chū", which is the Japanese onomatopoeia for a mouse's squeak. It may also be based on the pika, a mouse-like animal more closely related to rabbits. Related Articles *Ash's Pikachu *Sparky *Ashachu Known Trainers With a Pikachu *Ash Ketchum *Ritchie *Victor Category: Electric Pokémon Category: Generation I Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon